


just like you thought

by silentattic



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, dont mind my gay-ass heart, just little lesbian things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentattic/pseuds/silentattic
Summary: in which aubrey realizes she's in love.





	just like you thought

when you think about summer in west virginia, you think about bright green light filtered through warped glass windowpanes, and the feeling of dani pressed against you. you love the way her hair smells and her mouth tastes and the face she makes when she’s thinking. when you're lying together, tangled in the sheets of your oversized bed, it feels like you're the only ones in the world.  
and maybe you are.

without meaning to, and without knowing why, you tell her everything. you tell her about the way it’s hard to sit still; the way it’s hard to make friends; the way you always seem to say the wrong thing. you tell her that sometimes, it feels like there’s a piece inside you just a little out of place - something small, but critical. you can’t connect the way other people seem to. it’s this jagged little edge you run up against again and again. but it’s not like that with dani. the edge isn’t there. you feel whole.  
you tell her all this. you need her to know you. you need it like air.  
the room is quiet, and she listens. the leaves outside the windows cast bouncing shadows on the wall.

you tell her about the night your mother died.  
you tell her of the fog that followed, the months you can’t remember. you tell her about rage and about shame; about breaking your phone in a parking lot and bruises that bloomed on your knuckles.  
"cheer up, darlin'," a passing man had said as you sat hunched on the concrete outside a convenience store, light pouring from the windows. "it's not the end of the world."  
but it was.

dani, dani, dani.  
she doesn’t flinch; she just holds you. she strokes your hair and kisses the crook of your neck. you close your eyes and let her soothe you. it's been a long time since you let yourself be soothed.

the late afternoon light is vivid and chartreuse, holding promise of thunderstorm - but for now, it's quiet.

your breath falls in and out of a synchronized rhythm. you feel her heartbeat against your back. her fingers stroke a gentle pattern against your neck. and you realize you love her.  
it’s like realizing there’s ground beneath your feet. it’s always been there. it doesn’t frighten you, the way you always thought it would. it just _is_.

you’re aware of time passing, of the gentle pattering of rain starting against the window.

you’re aware of her breath growing deeper, her hands slowly quieting. you shift, and she sighs, allowing herself to fall into you. you hold her against your chest. holding her is the most natural thing in the world.

the rain becomes a steady drum. you hope it lasts forever.

she falls asleep in your arms.

and it feels just like you thought it would.

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome, I joined ao3 because there wasn't enough dani / aubrey fanfic, i am here to join the ranks and contribute my services. will there be nsfw later?? maybe! hopefully! we'll see! ok thank you for reading, sorry this is really short, I hope you like it


End file.
